User blog:MyoXotiS/Karna Masta Mildran/Dark Ark Guide
So I know that some of you may have not cleared these quests yet (even if these quests is pretty old). But for all you people who need a very brief guide on how to beat them, I'll provide it, based on my own experience. Squad Setup *Units must have at least 19000+ base HP (best this way to prevent bad RNG kills) *Defense > Offense. *Control amount of BBs used (for Karna Pasta) *Here are the buffs that I recommend you to have **Mitigation buff (preferably 2-turn) Eleanor, Krantz, Hisui, etc **Heal buffs (burst heal, HoT, heal on damage taken, etc) Gabriela, Neferet, etc. **Stat up buffs and stat up based on another stat, preferably those who boost Defense and Recovery Kanon, Elimo, Melord, etc. **Negate crit/elemental damage and atk def rec down buffs Elimo, Gabriela, Neferet, etc. **BB management buffs (BB gauge fill on spark, BB regen, damage taken boosts BB gauge) Felice, Baro, Cleria, Feeva, Lauda, Sirius, etc. *Here are buffs that you don't need to have but may be helpful **OD gauge fill Fizz, Freed, etc - For Karna Pasta only **OD gauge fill rate (if you don't have OD gauge fill) Savia - For Karna Pasta only **BB atk up Sirius, Regil, etc. **Elemental mitigation Zekt, Janice on LS, Regil on LS, Feng on LS, etc **Angel Idol buff on UBB, Holia, Janice, etc *Note: I recommend using a mitigator that can heals as well to make things easier. Your mitigator and healer should be equipped with spheres that may fill their BB gauges easily for almost every turn. (Sacrilege Orb, etc) *Here are example squads from me **First clear: Felice (lead), Allanon, Selena, Sirius, Krantz **Easier clear: Regil (lead), Gabriela, Shion, Feng, Elimo **Fast clear: Regil (lead), Shion, Feng, Elimo, Savia ***Note: You don't exactly have to have the exact same units I have; there are different varieties of squad builds. Notice how my squad has most of the buffs I recommend from above. You too should strive for that, instead of just copying others squads. Karna Pasta *Phase 1 **Eternal Loss - Single target, quite painful but survivable. **Mirage Sight, Last Word, other attacks - not dangerous at all **"That strength fuels me..." - drains BB gauge for every 5 BB/SBB used. Control BB/SBB use wisely. **"My power is growing..." - guard all, on next turn BB/SBB mitigator and healer **At <25%, "An immense power gathers..." - guard all AT FULL HP, do the same as in "My power is growing..." **You don't need to use any items in Phase 1, and none of your units should die at this phase. Karna Pasta is going easy on you right now *Phase 2 **Karna Pasta gets serious now. More painful attacks. You may use some fujins, but save at least 1 or 2 for Phase 3. No need for hero crystal use. Use as much of your revives as you want here. **Chaotic Wave, Big Bang, Irresistible Destruction, Reduce to Ashes- not too dangerous except when it targets a unit more than once or Crit/Sparks **"That strength fuels me..." - drains BB gauge for every 6 BB/SBB used. Control BB/SBB use wisely, this is crucial in this phase. **Omen of Destruction - used when Karna Pasta uses "That strength fuels me..." 3 times already. Huge DoT, HoT highly recommended **"My strength grows still..." - OD Ark, fill his gauge for next turn **"My power shall bring ruin..." UBB Ark to cancel LS lock. If you aren't able to, just restart. ***From here on out, you must fill your OD gauge in 6 turns. Normal attacks and OD gauge fill buff helps a lot. **Do whatever it takes to kill Karna Pasta as fast as possible, but save your OD for Ark. **Before finishing Karna Pasta off, fill your OD gauge again while not triggering "My strength grows still..." *Phase 3 **The conclusion of the battle rests in your hands. Use at least 3 UBBs in 7 turns. Don't worry, Karna Pasta will fill your OD gauges in some turns. Use your fujins here. Use the hero crystal and a fujin for the 3rd UBB. **Done! Dark Ark *DO NOT USE UBB AT ANY POINT EXCEPT ON THRESHOLDS. (or eat a buff wipe, that's your choice) *BRING A UNIT/FRIEND THAT HAS 100% UBB MITIGATION. (If you don't have one at all, I'll tell you what to do later) *Turn 1 - guard all *Turn 2 - get your buffs up, especially your mitigator. Heal units too. *Turn 3, and every 3 turns onwards - guard all units to be safe from single target buff wipe *At <90% and <70%, Revenge Guard Shift - Either not attack at all or normal attack. Reflect buff is painful. It would be useful if you have a healer that doesn't attack (Elimo or Rozalia) *At <50% - I recommend bumping Ark down to <20% before 10 turns to delay his ultimate attack *At <20%, Ark says an idle - OD and UBB the unit that has 100% UBB mitigation. Feel free to use fujin. If you do not have a 100% UBB mitigation buffer, use a 75% UBB mitigation buffer and guard all other units (the unit who uses the 75% UBB mitigation buff will die. Feel free to use a revive. I don't guarantee that your other units who guard will survive as well though) *Do whatever it takes to kill Ark asap, or he will recharge for another ultimate attack like the 20% threshold *Done :D Category:Blog posts